Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Credits
Opening Titles (DVD and VHS Version) Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year Ending Credits (DVD and VHS Version) Produced by GARY KATONA ED WEXLER ANTRAN MANOOGIAN Directed by GARY KATONA ED WEXLER "Happy Pooh Year" Written by BRIAN HOHFELD "A Very Merry Pooh Year" (Interstitials) Written by TED HENNING KARL GEURS With the Voice Talents of JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Jenny Wakeman CANDI MILO Piglet JOHN FIEDLER Gopher MICHAEL GOUGH Christopher Robin WILLIAM GREEN Roo NIKITA HOPKINS Rabbit KEN SAMSON Kanga KATH SOUCIE Narrator MICHAEL YORK Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Storyboards KEITH BAXTER, DONALD KASEN, HOLLY FORSYTHE, EDDIE HOUCHINS, ENRIQUE MAY, DAVID PRINCE, LENORD ROBINSON, HANK TUCKER Storyboard Revisions DOUG MURPHY, DAVID PRINCE Additional Character & Prop Designs DAVID PRINCE Additional Layout Designs JIM SCHLENKER, COLETTE VAN MIERLO Timing Directors EDDIE HOUCHINS, RICK LEON JAMIE MITCHELL Continuity Coordinator JIM FINCH Score by MARK WATTERS WINNIE THE POOH Music and Lyrics by RICHARD M. SHERMAN and ROBERT B. SHERMAN Performed by CARLY SIMON With JIM CUMMINGS Arranged by ROB MATHES Mixed by FRANK WOLF AULD LANG SYNE Performed by CARLY SIMON Featuring JEFF BENNETT, PETER CULLEN, JIM CUMMINGS, MICHAEL GOUGH, NIKITA HOPKINS, KEN SAMSON and KATH SOUCIE Additional Lyrics by CARLY SIMON Arranged by ROB MATHES Mixed by FRANK WOLF JINGLE BELLS Performed by JEFF BENNETT, PETER CULLEN, JIM CUMMINGS, MICHAEL GOUGH, NIKITA HOPKINS, KEN SAMSON and KATH SOUCIE Arranged by MARK WATTERS SNOW SNOWS Words and Music by MICHAEL SILVERSHER AND PATTY SILVERSHER Performed by JIM CUMMINGS Arranged by MARK WATERS HAPPY POOH YEAR Words and Music by MICHAEL SILVERSHER AND PATTY SILVERSHER Performed by JIM CUMMINGS Arranged by MARK WATERS HUNNY, NO NOT FOR ME Words and Music by MICHAEL SILVERSHER AND PATTY SILVERSHER Performed by JIM CUMMINGS Arranged by MARK WATERS Score Conducted by MARK WATTERS Orchestrations by CHRISTOPHER KLATMAN, MARK WATTERS Music Supervisor KIMBERLY OLIVER Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Assistant Music Editor TOMMY HOLMES Score Mixed by JOHN RICHARDS Assistant Engineer CARY BUTLER Music Contractor REGGIE WILSON Music Preparation by BOOKER WHITE Technical Directors BEN BARDENS, KELLY DAY, AMIE HAWES, ANDY JOLLIFF, GLO MINAYA, SCOTT ROSSMAN Digital Production Manager RYAN ROBERTSON Assistant Technical Director ROBERT PEGLER Animation Production by WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD CUCKOOS NEST STUDIOS Production Supervisor STEVE CHEN Production Manager FONZIE LIN Manager for Digital Department ANNY WANG Animation Directors ARCHER LAI, ALICE HO, WATER TREE HSIEH Layout Director ANDER YAH Art Directors VINCENT CHEN, NICKEY CHEN "THE NEW ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH" "WINNIE THE POOH AND CHRISTMAS TOO" Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Producer/Director JAMIE MITCHELL Written by KARL GUERS MARK ZASLOVE With the Voice Talents of JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Eeyore PETER CULLEN Piglet JOHN FIEDLER Gopher MICHAEL GOUGH Christopher Robin WILLIAM GREEN Rabbit KEN SAMSON Assistant Producers DONNA ALCOCK SMITH, TRACI TOLMAN Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH, GEORGE GOODE, HANK TUCKER Storyboard Revisions ROY SHISHIDO, PHIL WEINSTEIN Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO, ED GHERTNER Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS, LEN SMITH Prop Design DENNIS GRECO Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON, BILL LORENCZ Color Stylists ROBIN DRAPER, YOLANDA REARICK Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Director BRIAN RAY Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Art Coordinators KAREN SILVA, WILLIAM WAGGONER Talent Coordinators LYNNE BATCHELOR, JAMIE THOMASON Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Sound Dubbing Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR, JOHN ROYER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Production Assistants MICHELLE ROBINSON, PAUL FABELA, JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING, M.P.S.E. Sound Editors RICK HINSON, M.P.S.E., DAVID LYNCH, JERRY WINICKI Dialogue Editors JENNY HARRISON, ANDY ROSE ADR Editor TALLY POULOS Assistant Editors JAMES N. HARRISON, ROBB S. PAULSEN Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (FRANCE) S.A. Producers PAUL BRIZZI, GAETAN BRIZZI Layout Director ZOLTAN MAROS Layout BOLHEM BOUCHIBA, JEAN DUVAL, VINCENT MASSY, PASCAL PINON Background Supervisor PIERRE PAVLOV Backgrounds OLIVIER ADAM, JEAN-PAUL FERNANDEZ, HELENE GODEFROY, PATRICIA MILLEREAU, VINCENT MISSER, NATHALIE NICOLAS, MICHEL PISSON, FREDERIQUE REIGNER Animation Directors GARY PERKOVAC, STEPHANE SAINTE FOE Animation JEAN-LUC BALLESTER, MORAN CAOUISSIN, SYLVAIN DEBOISSY, PATRICK DELAGE, MARC EOCHE-DUVAL, PIERRE FASSEL, ALAIN COSTA, ARNOLD GRANSAC, JAVIER GUITTIEREZ, MATIAS MARCOS, DOMINIQUE MONTFERRY, CATHERINE POULAIN, JEAN-CHRISTOPHE ROGER, PASCAL ROPARS, MIREILLE SARRAULT, VENTURA R. VALLEJO Animation EFX THIERRY CHAFFOIN, PETER HAUSNER Assistant Animation LAURENCE ADAM, PHILIPPE BALMOSSIERE, PHILIPPE BEZIAT, VALERIE BRAUN, PATRIZIA BRIZZI, MARIE CABO, ANTONIO CAMPIGLIO, JEAN DELEANI, RENE DIEU, DINA GELLERT, PIERRE GIRAULT, THIERRY GOULARD, KARINE HJORT, ISABELLE LELUBRE, PIERRE LYPHOUDT, GIZELLA MAROS, LIEVE MIESSEN, FLORENCE MONCEAU, GILLES NOLL, SYLVIE PENEGE, ODILE PERRIN, CHRISTIAN SIMON, XAVIER VILLEZ, KAREL ZILLIACUS Inbetween PHILIPPE FERRIN, IVAN KASSABOV, CHRISTINE LANDES, PIERRE LECOMTE, LUDOVIC LETRIN, ANDRE NEKKAR, DANIELA TIGANO, MARC TOSOLINI, CHRISTIANE VAN DER CASSEVEN Checking Supervisor BRUNO GAUMETOU Checking NATHALIE DEVRIESE, SYLVIE FAUQUE, PIERRE SUCAUD Camera EVARISTE FERREIRA Assistant Director RAPHAEL VICENTE Line Producer JEAN-LUC FLORINDA Assistant to the Line Producer ETIENNE LONGA Ink & Paint and Camera Services SUNWOO ANIMATION Offline Editor ERIK PETERSON Assistant Offline Editors TODD CRAWFORD, SCOTT EVERSULL, JAMIE LOFGREN Pre-production Sound Editors PAUL FEENSTRA, PHIL KOVATS Electronic Graphics KRISTEN GRANT Track Reading SKIP CRAIG, THERESA GILROY-NIELSEN, RICK LEON Post Production Sound Services ADVANTAGE AUDIO, INC. Sound Designer ROBERT POOLE II Dialogue Editor ROBBI SMITH Foley Artist DIANE PARRINO Foley Mixer MARY ERSTAD Digital Auto Transfer J. LAMPINEN Re-Recording Mixers RAY LEONARD, MICHAEL BEIRIGER On-line Editor ERIK PETERSON Dialogue Engineer CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineers DAVID GUERRERO, KELLY BUTLER Production Coordinator GYPSY VOZOFF Production Accountants MARAL SIMONIAN, GUIDO PICCAROLO Casting Manager DAVID H. WRIGHT III Talent Coordinators BRIAN L. MATHIAS, STEVEN NIEBERT, DANIEL J. SOULSBY Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Additional Production Support DELAURA KOSTIW Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION IATSE © 2002 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Movie credits Category:New Year's Day Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disneytoon Studios